


The world of Team Dusk

by Munna_DreamBall



Series: Duskverse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Blood, Exposition, Gen, Historically accurate mental healthcare, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall
Summary: A messy, disorganized and chaotic OOC exposition dump for 'The Story of Team Dusk'. It explains what Team Dusk is, how it operates and bunch of other boring crap. Recommended for those getting started with the series, because otherwise you're going to be sitting there wondering what the heck is going on.EDIT: Changed the title to something less sloppy.





	1. The basics

Team Dusk was originally conceived during the summer of 2016, during a very boring road trip where all of my cell data had been used up.

I was thinking while playing my Pokémon X, and realized that Professor Sycamore was pretty much an antithesis of Lysandre. I then wondered, "What if he led a rival gang to Team Flare?"

And so, Team Dusk was born. The group is designed specifically to be the opposite of Team Flare.

Whilst Flare consists of a bunch of showoffs who WANT to be seen, Dusk is the complete opposite, quietly working from the shadows. Their identities are completely unknown, and not even members of the Team knows eachother's identities. 

Unlike Flare, whose symbol is a heavily stylized F, Team Dusk's symbol is a heavily stylized lowercase d that looks suspiciously like a flipped and recolored Flare symbol.

Unlike Flare, who seek to harm people, Team Dusk seeks to help people. Their actions can range from doxxing a suicidal person to phone order pizza for them on the house, to helping police arrest a criminal by implanting a tracking virus on their phone, to hacking a Team Rocket base and shutting down their systems. 

Aside from that, there is a major component of the team that must be addressed, though.

Unlike Team Flare, who try to kill everyone but themselves, Team Dusk tries to kill ONLY themselves, sparing all others. And instead of the Ultimate Weapon, their machine is called the Ultimate Healer. It sucks lifeforce from Team Dusk's members and disperses that energy around the world, greatly benefitting the rest of the world by curing diseases, calming anger, increasing lifespan and helping plants grow even bigger. 

Think of their philosophies this way; Team Flare sees themselves as the restart button, allowing the software to reboot. Team Dusk sees themselves as a hardware upgrade, sacrificing an old piece of hardware for a newer, better one.


	2. Team Dusk logo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The logo for Team Dusk, a recolored and flipped flare logo.
> 
> It's meant to resemble a heavily stylized lowercase d/a teardrop.


	3. A few member classes

**Hacker:** Performs hacking jobs. Usually part of a fire team.

 **Intelligence** : Spies. They keep tabs on criminals and hand the info over to their superiors.

 **Programmer** : Pretty obvious. They perform various coding jobs, such as editing the Team Dusk forum's HTML, coding viruses and making hacking software.

 **Agent** : These people are like intelligence, except the info they gather is on plots against Team Dusk. This ensures that the group can respond to threats. Some of them work for the International Police or the Media.

 **Combatant** : A class that really only became widely used in the Post-thwarting verses. Like the name suggests, they act as the muscle for the group, going on armed missions.

 **Runner** : The red blood cells of Team Dusk. These people work in carefully defined relays in various designated areas. Their job is to gather supplies, such as old computer parts or scrap metal, and deliver them to wherever they are needed. To ensure that they never get caught or robbed, many runners' shifts are at night. They also have various secret code phrases and gestures, and cover their faces when going on runs.

 **Engineer** : This class often works alongside programmers. They use materials provided by runners to build servers and other equipment. They also do some light coding.


	4. History of the world: Ahplagemo Platane-Sycamore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine's great x7 grandfather, the man who indirectly started it all. Back in the 1800s, he and his followers used the Ultimate Healer on themselves.

Ahplagemo (APP-luh-GEE-mo) Platane-Sycamore was a well known scientist and inventor in Kalos during the late 1800s. His work helped start a technological revolution. The oldest surviving recording of a human voice in the world is even credited to him. (It is a phonautograph sheet of him slowly singing part of the Kalosian lullaby ‘De la lune’.)

Ahplagemo looked and acted almost exactly like Augustine does today. The only difference in appearance was his darker eye color and his hair, which was straight and very long. 

Around his friends, family and colleagues, he was a flirty, enthusiastic person who loved making science puns. A handsome and charming man, he was sought after by many of the ladies (and even a few gentlemen!). 

When he was at home and was alone though, he let his true colors show: a tormented soul who, like Augustine, constantly battled with mental illness. 

Unfortunately, due to the time period he was in, help for the mentally ill was pretty much nonexistent, unless you consider being locked up in an empty room and the key thrown away “help”. 

So, he kept his depression and anxiety hidden, terrified of his “madness” being discovered. This allowed it to fester inside his head, getting more and more severe and harder to hide as the years passed, until finally, one night, he had a dream.

In the dream, Xerneas allegedly came to him in what he later described in his journal as ‘a vast, beautiful oasis of flora and fauna beyond imagination’. In the journal, he speaks of Xerneas talking to him.

You probably know the rest. Ahplagemo and his followers were all buried in a mass grave just outside of Lumiose City, and a large plaque with all of their names, dates of birth and the date they all died was placed by the grave.

The Platane-Sycamore clan reclaimed the blood and vomit stained cloak he was wearing when he died and his journal, with the family elders locking the objects away and vowing to never speak of what happened. Despite this, what happened that day still lingers over the family, and subsequently Kalos, like a vast unmoving shadow.


	5. History of the world: Xy

Xy (Pronounced "Zie") was Az's personal servant during his reign. With sunkissed skin, long dark hair in a low braid, large golden hoop earrings and a winning smile, he was very popular at the castle. His closeness to Az was obvious to everybody, and many tried to win his favor in hopes that he would give a positive word to the king. His cool confidence was a deep contrast to his master's more introverted personality. 

However, this would soon come to an end. After the war and Az's supposed death, he departed with a few other downtrodden servants, a leather cloak obscuring his face, and subsequently, his tears. He is said to have invented the Skiddo saddle and various items made with Skiddo leaves. The curse of the Platane-Sycamore clan supposedly began with him, as the trauma of what he'd experienced caused his mind to slip further and further.

It is rumored that he was the only one who knew at the time that Az was still alive. However, due to how long ago this happened, it's very unlikely that these rumors will ever be confirmed true or false. Indeed, it is debated amongst historians as to whether Xy even existed, or whether he is simply the protagonist of an old folk tale. 

However, it is becoming more likely that he was real, as in 2011, archaeologists made two major discoveries: a copper axle that would have belonged to a cart for carrying leaves, in the same area that it is said Xy sold the leaf trimmings from his Skiddo herd to merchants, and a gold earring.


End file.
